Pursue
by HiyamaSenpai
Summary: Ice Mountain is hitting the road! The band is taking a tour of Japan, bringing along a few fellow Vocaloids, and Kiyoteru is pumped up! Though, before they can even begin their adventure, they're faced with a new potential member, or, Natsuki's brother, Kozu. (Hiyama Kiyoteru x Male!OC, and maybe a few other pairings along the way. Contains YAOI and implied lemon.)
1. Chapter 1

Kiyoteru sighed.

That sigh was a very contradictory sigh, if you consider the fact that he had a wide smile on his face.

He watched as the wind blew multi-colored leaves off of the trees, and blew lightly on the glass separating him and said foliage, drawing the Ice Mountain logo in the cloud of breath. Kiyoteru couldn't deny the fact that he was more excited than he'd ever been in his life.

That was how he always felt when fall came around- uncontrollably happy.

And this was simply because fall was here. Actually, it's not that simple.

Fall meant he was done teaching until next year, since he left his class during the chillier months (the children would plead for him to stay, but he would simply pat them on their heads and tell them that he was sure the substitute would be fine), and that meant that he would have time for one of his favorite things.

The Ice Mountain tour of both Japan and America, with Kaito, Gakupo, and Len accompanying. The eight of them (Kiyoteru, his 4 band members and the others) always got along well, and they just have fun performing together.

His thoughts were interupted by a fist hitting him playfully in the side of the head. "Earth to Kiyoteru, do you copy?" he turned around, and was met with Len's smirking face.

"I don't respond to earth. I only respond to Len." Len rolls his eyes.

"You know what I meant. Anyway, are we excited for the tour?"

"Duh." Kiyoteru replies, glancing back out the window. He turns again to face the glass once more. Len smiles at the fading logo.

"I guess that was a stupid question." Kiyoteru was about to reply, but the door to the house flew open, and both Kaito and Gakupo stood in the threshold, panting. Both of them smiled widely as Len and Kiyoteru turned to face them.

"_Pant pant..._Chicane..." Kaito mumbled.

"It's here?!" Kiyoteru cried, eyes glittering with hope. Gakupo nods. Kiyoteru pushes past them and bolts outside, stopping dead in his tracks upon seeing the Ice Mountain tour bus sitting there (the bus was nicknamed Chicane, on account of one of Kiyoteru's songs called Bus Stop Chicane).

"Yo, Teru!" Kiyoteru smiled at seeing Akito and Natsuki waving from inside the bus. Natsuki came bolting out, rushing over to Kiyoteru and glomping him.

"Teru-nii-chan!" he cried, as Kiyoteru picked the young shota up and spun him around, setting him back down on the ground, as Akito, Tohma, and Haruto stepped out of the bus.

"Ne, Teru-nii." Kiyoteru nodded over at Akito.

"Ne." he replied, a wide smile on his face as Len, Gakupo and Kaito called their goodbyes to the other Vocaloids as they stepped out of the house.

"Kaito-nii! Gakupo-senpai! Len-chan!" Natsuki called to them. The three of them waved back, and Kaito ran over to him, hugging him. Kaito and Natsuki were actually the best of friends- but, unfortunately, they only saw each other once a year, so when they did see each other, they acted like deranged yaoi fangirls.

Kiyoteru giggled over at them. "Oi, Teru." Kiyoteru glanced over at Tohma. "We have a new boy we'd like you to meet. He seemed like a good potential member." Kiyoteru quirks a brow at this.

"Hmmm...new member...alright, bring him out." Tohma nods. Haruto steps inside the bus, and Kiyoteru can hear him calling; "Oi! Kozu!"

"Kozu...?" Kiyoteru mumbles, as Haruto steps out of the bus, followed by a young boy. He looked slightly older than Natsuki, and the two looked quite a bit alike. Same straight black hair and blue-purple eyes.

"Hajimemashite." he mumbles, bowing. "You must be Hiyama Kiyoteru."

"Hajimemashite." Kiyoteru bows back. "You are?" Natsuki's eyes sparkle.

"Teru-chan, he's my big brother!" Kiyoteru sweatdrops.

"Your... brother...?" he asks. The boy nods.

"Yes. My name is Hokaze Kozuki. But the guys call me Kozu." Haruto smiles and ruffles his hair.

"So, what do ya think, Teru?" he asks.

"What can he do?" Kiyoteru shoots back. Akito, Tohma, Haruto and Natsuki simply glance over at Kozu, who sighs.

"I can sing. Backup, I mean. I wouldn't dare try to steal the spotlight, Hiyama-san."

"Let me hear you sing." Kozu nods.

Kiyoteru could've sworn that when Kozu began to sing the Summer Funeral Song, his heart melted. That voice was so beautiful, so clear...so...so..."Amazing!" Kiyoteru finally exclaimed, earning weird WTF looks from the others. "That was great! You're in!"


	2. Chapter 2

The others gave him weird WTF looks. "Well...that was quick." mumbled Akito. Kiyoteru blushed slightly when he realized the meaning behind those words. _"You like him, don't you?"_

"U-Um...well...yeah. He's a very talented singer, and I think that becoming a member of Ice Mountain could help get him his own idividual fame." Akito nods. Natsuki giggles lightly, earning a glare from Kiyoteru.

"You really think so, Hiyama-sa-"

"Teru." Kiyoteru didn't mean to be rude and cut Kozu off, but he wasn't one for formalities.

"Eh?"

"Please, call me Teru. And yes, I do think so. You're brilliant."

"Oh...thank you, Teru..."

"It's no prob, Kozu. Say, guys, where's our first stop?"

"Uuuuummm...Tohma?" asks Haruto, confused to all hell.

"TOH-NII-CHAN!" Tohma glances down at the now smiling Natsuki. "What's our first stop?" Tohma glances in the bus at the nearby map.

"Ummm...Shibuya station."

"Sugoi!" Natsuki and Kaito cry in unison, then hug again. Kozu smiles slightly.

"Natsuki-ototo, you really like Kaito-kun, huh?" Natsuki gains another bright smile and giggles.

"Yep~! Kaito's my onii-chan!" Kozu tilts his head. "Well, my figurative Onii-chan." Kaito smiles as well.

"Exactly, Natsuki-chan!" Kiyoteru understood why the two got along so well- their personalities were almost exactly the same. Both were bubbly, slightly girlish, and very open. They were almost like twins, in a way, Kaito seemed like more of a brother of Natsuki's than Kozu did, but Kiyoteru could already tell that Natsuki adored his real life onii-chan.

Then, Kiyoteru realized a similarity between Kozu and Nastuki- they both used proper japanese formalities for everyone they knew (well, some of Natsuki's weren't necessarily proper, but Kiyoteru still counted it as a similarity).

Suddenly, Natsuki's eyes lit up, and a devious smirk formed on his face. He stands on his tip-toes, whispering something into Kaito's ear. Kiyoteru finds himself being slightly worried when Kaito's face gained the same expression, because he also knew another similarity of theirs...

Both of them _loved_ yaoi manga.

"Oh Ko~zu~nii~cha~an~ Te~ru~nii~ Come here for a second~" _Ohgodohgodohgod... _played through Kiyoteru's head as he stupidly obeyed, and so did Kozu. "Turn to face each other~" Both of them did so, and Kiyoteru sweatdropped when he could hear Kaito and Natsuki whispering-

"Who's taking care of who?"

"Umm..I'll get Kiyoteru-senpai, you get Kozu."

"'Kay!" Natsuki was behind Kozu, and Kaito was behind Kiyoteru. This stressed out the great teacher even more as the sweatdrop got more intense. _Note to self- if they do anything crazy, kill them both and dump their bodies in Shibuya..._

Natsuki placed his hands on Kozu's shoulders, trying to hold him in one spot, while Kaito did the same to Kiyoteru. "1..2..3...YAOI TIME!"

"Wha-!?" Kiyoteru couldn't finish his sentence, as his head was forced forward, causing his lips to crash onto Kozu's. Blood rushed to both Kiyoteru's cheeks and his groin at the sensation, wanting nothing more than to embrace thi-

_Wait...WHAT?! I actually WANT this?! Well...he is kind of cute...and his lips are so soft against mine..._

_STOP IT!_

Kiyoteru's senses return, and he grips onto Kozu's shoulders before pulling away, eyes widened. He glares over at Kaito and Natsuki, who are now laughing their arses off. He growls lowly.

"You...You...YOU...YOU TWO ARE DEAD!" he picks up the nearest thing that could qualify as a weapon, which is, unfortunately for him, a yard stick that had fallen out of his bag. "It'll work..." he mumbles to himself, beginning to chase after them. "YOU'RE DEAD! BAKA FUJOSHI! I'LL BEAT YOUR FUCKING HEADS IN WITH MY GIANT RULER!" after he finally drives them into the bus, all the other band members sweatdrop.

"Quick, let's get going while they're in there." Haruto whispers into Tohma's ear. Tohma nods, and sneaks a glance over at Gakupo and Len. He quirks a brow when he sees Haruto staring over at them, except he can see a few purple-colored hearts over his head.

"Haruto?" Haruto doesn't move. "Haruto." Still nothing. "Haruto!" ... "HARUTO!"

"Huh?" Haruto's eyes meet Tohma's, and he tilts his head at the question marks over Tohma's head. "What, dude?" Tohma sighs.

"Nevermind. Just get on the bus."

A/N: Aw~ Haruto, I think Tohma's got you figured out~ Hehe~

Well, I've kind of got you figured out too, since I'm the one writing this. :P

Next Le Chapter up soon~

~HiyamaSenpai~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Greetings, my humans! Before I proceed with the chapter-

I'm sorry for the weird update schedules! I'm trying to get my act together but my schedule is really crazy right now and I'm doing my best to find time to write. That and a severe case of writers block is putting me off track. Also trying to get my webcomic up and running! Ugu. Lifeeee why must you fuck me uuuup.

Again, I'll do my best to get a weekly time set up. Until then, my humans.

~HiyamaSenpai~

"Teru. Oi, Teru. Teru..."

"Let me handle this- TERU!" Kiyoteru bolted upright, glaring at the smiling Haruto and emotionless Akito before him.

"...yes? And how did I get here?" he looks around, realizing that he is on the floor of their bedroom. When he feels not hardwood beneath him, but a plush surface, he tilts his head.

"You're in Kozu's bed. He said to let you sleep there, because we sure as hell didn't want to drag you up to your bunk. You two pretty much switched sleeping areas last night. Oh, and by the way, we made it to Shibuya without you killing Kaito and Natsuki."

"Damn." Kiyoteru hisses. he notices his yard stick (dubbed a 'giant ruler') lying on the floor next to him. He tries to think of why he wanted to kill them in the first place...and then remembers everything that happened yesterday.

That voice, the kiss, the freak-out. He remembered it all. He was glad he did- he didn't know what he would do if he didn't remember his passionate moment with Kozu. Another thing that happened yesterday...

Kiyoteru had met the one. The love of his life. The boy that was perfect in every way. That explained why he found himself wanting that kiss. And why he wanted to do it aga- "Come on, Teru-nii-chan!" Natsuki cried, bolting over to Kiyoteru and grabbing onto his wrist. "Your fangirls are waiting!"

This earns him a glare. Natsuki releases him, realizing that Kiyoteru was still pretty pissed off. "I'm not in the mood for fangirls. I don't want to get my clothes ripped." Natsuki nods.

"I understand! I'll have Toh-nii-chan and Kozu-nii-chan tell them!" Natsuki began to leave-

"Wait, Natsuki?" Natsuki turned around. Kiyoteru smiled.

"Can you send Kozu in for a minute? I want to talk to him." Natsuki nods again and bounds out the door, and Kiyoteru can hear his fangirls calling to him.

"All Ice Mountain fangirls! Teru-nii-chan is not in the mood for being fangirled at the moment, but you'll be able to see plenty of him at the concert tonight! Oh, and Kozu-nii-chan, Teru-nii wants you." A series of 'ooh's' come from the crowd as Kozu steps inside the bus.

"You wanted me?" he asks. "Teru-nii?" Kiyoteru's smile had faded, but it returned immediately.

"Yeah...I just wanted to say thanks...you know, for last night."

"Oh, it's no problem."

"Say, Kozu, how did I get knocked out, anyway?" Kozu smiles.

_~Flashback~_

"I'LL BEAT YOUR FUCKING HEADS IN WITH MY GIANT RULER!" Kaito and Natsuki ran inside of Chicane, screaming all the way to the back of it, slamming the door to their bedroom. Kiyoteru pounded on the door. "LET ME IN! YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT WORSE!"

"Maybe we should let him in..." Kaito mumbled.

"What?! He'll kill us!"

"DAMN RIGHT I WILL!" Kiyoteru screamed from outside.

"No, that way he won't kill us _too painfully_ if we let him in, because we'll be showing him that we're good people."

"Ohhhh." Natsuki ran over to the door and flung it open with a loud slam. "Teru-nii, we've decided to let you in." he looked around, but saw no sign of the great teacher. He finally looked down, and saw Kiyoteru lying there, unconscious.

"Uh-oh."

_~End Flashback~_

"They knocked me out with a door."

"Pretty much." Kiyoteru's blood began to boil once more.

"I'll kill them with that ruler, I swear to God..." Kozu rolls his eyes.

"You know you don't mean that, Teru. You'll probably be saying that all through this tour but when you get back to Vocaloid World you'll forget all about it. Though, next year you'll come up with another reason, I'm sure..." Kiyoteru giggles quietly.

"You're right. I think that's what will happen. So, Kozu, how were the fangirls for you?"

"Ugh. All I can say is thank God I had Haruto out there to keep them at bay. They tried to kill me!" Kiyoteru smiles.

"Welcome to the life of an Ice Mountain member, Kozu."

"Thanks." Kozu replies sarcastically.

"Teru-nii-chan!" Natsuki bolts back in, followed by tattered Haruto and Tohma. "The fangirls want their great teacher Kiyoteru! They're going crazy! HELP!" Haruto nods.

"Teru, you have to help us! They are going to kill us unless they see you!" A lightbulb appeared over Kiyoteru's head.

"Maybe hearing me would be just as good..." he grabs the microphone that projected sound all around the perimeter of the bus. "Attention psycho fangirls-" Kiyoteru gets cut off by all their screams. "I am not in the mood to deal with you at the moment. And, just so you know, my heart has been stolen already." All of the band members gasp. "I have found someone who isn't a crazy fangirl, and although I don't know them that well, I care about them. Anywho, you'll be able to see me at the concert tonight, so don't flip out on me. Great teacher Kiyoteru, out!"

He hangs up, and all the members have recovered from their confusion over Kiyoteru's words. "Teru-nii-chan, I have a question..."

"Yeah?" 'Teru' asks back.

"...GTK!? Great Teacher Kiyoteru?!" Kiyoteru smiles.

"Hell yes!"


	4. Chapter 4

"_I wanna be a great teacher~ But the monsters sometimes attack me hard~ I'm getting crazy at this rate! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Oh no!_"

Kiyoteru, Haruto, Akito, Tohma, Natsuki and Kozu were having the times of their lives. The new Ice Mountain, performing together for the first time. It was amazing.

"_What's going on around us! Don't ask me why!_" Kiyoteru loved how well his voice harmonized with Kozu's. He couldn't believe how well they worked together- like a perfect pair.

_Perfect pair...hmm..._ that got Kiyoteru thinking...maybe he and Kozu _were_ made for each other. Maybe they _were_ meant to be. Maybe he was _supposed_ to feel this way towards Kozu. He didn't know, and at a moment like this, he didn't care. When he was onstage, all he cared about was the music, how it all came together, the performance in general.

The last notes of 'GTK!? Great Teacher Kiyoteru!?' played as they all gave their respective bows and left the stage, for it was Kaito, Gakupo and Len's turn to perform. Kiyoteru had headed off to his dressing room to fix up his outfit (a few fangirls had somehow managed to sneak past the security guards), and released a sigh as he locked the door.

"Hiyama Kiyoteru, you are thinking this over too much." he opened his door, glancing at the hanging engraved gold plaque on it, which clearly read 'Great Teacher Kiyoteru!' on it (courtesy of Natsuki and his wild imagination). Now that he thought about it, he was a great teacher. All of his students adored him to death; they were all active to learn when he was around; not to mention that they also adored his music...hell, those kids loved him!

"But they aren't enough..." he mumbled. "I want...Kozu..." he shuts his eyes, stepping back inside his dressing room and leaning against the door, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes. "Am I gay now, or something? Since when am I even into guys? Oh, right..." Kiyoteru stepped back in time for a few moments.

A while back, when he first joined the Vocaloids, there was a reoccuring problem- Kiyoteru found himself deeply in love with Kaito, Kaito was in love with Gakupo, and Gakupo was in love with Kiyoteru. It was a real pain in all of their arses when they realized who truely loved them.

Kiyoteru had finally realized he was never going to get a hold of the ice-cream-loving Vocaloid's heart, and decided that, since he felt such a dramatic need to be loved, he would return the feelings for Gakupo. When Gakupo heard of this, he was extatic. He had grabbed Kiyoteru by the shoulders and kissed him roughly right then and there. When he pulled away, he had held Kiyoteru in his arms for what seemed like forever. He remembered how much he had adored that moment, when he was finally being loved. He loved that feeling, and never wanted it to go away. But then, he had gotten a teaching job and met what is now Ice Mountain, keeping him busy day in, day out.

Then, the memories of the fight came back to him. He had come home from an Ice Mountain practice like normal, except that specific night was different- he was finally going to let gakupo have what he'd wanted since the beginning; Kiyoteru's virginity. He was finally ready, and was excited to see Gakupo's reaction.

Unfortunately, Kiyoteru's plan failed. When he entered Gakupo's bedroom, the purple-haired had begun to scream at him for coming home so late, saying that they didn't spend enough time together and that Kiyoteru didn't really love him. Kiyoteru tried to stay calm, telling him that he wasn't in a band nor did he have a job besides singing, so he didn't necessarily understand what Kiyoteru's situation was. He gave away what he was planning, but Gakupo still didn't budge on his view of the subject. They had a nasty break up that night, something neither of them liked to think about. Now, the two were friends, completely forgetting about the entire affair, just acting as if it had ever happened.

Kiyoteru wipes away the tears that had welled up in his eyes, before a distant call catches his attention-

"Haruto! Put me down!" he recognizes that voice of perfection immediately, bolting out of his room to find the source. He growls lowly at the sight before him. _He is SOOOO dead!_


	5. Chapter 5

He growls lowly at the sight before him- Haruto, with Kozu over his shoulder. "Put me DOWN Haruto! This isn't funny!"

"Not until you give me an answer! I need an answer! Tell me why!"

"Don't ask me why!" Kiyoteru smiles slightly at the 'GTK!?' reference, but then his blood continues to boil.

"Grrr..." he runs back to his dressing room, stepping back into the threshold of the hallway where Haruto and Kozu are. "Haruto..." he mumbles, earning both of their attention. He holds his giant ruler out, then trying to hit Haruto with it, who puts Kozu down as a response. "...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he then bolts after the blonde, who runs for his life into Tohma's room.

"Tohma! Help me!" Kiyoteru kicks down the door, glaring into the room.

"HARUTO! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Tohma pushes them away from each other. "What's going on?"

"I was talking with Kozu about what happened earlier with Teru and Kaito and Natsuki, and I asked him, 'Dude,' I said, 'why were you blushing when you were kissing Teru?' and he said. 'I wasn't'. But then I told him that he was, and he finally said, 'Okay, I was', so then I asked him why, but he wouldn't tell me. So, in order to get an answer, I figured, might as well just deny him something- gravity. I picked him up and told him I wouldn't put him down until he answered me, then Teru showed up and went all flippy-outy on me!" Tohma glances at Kiyoteru sceptically.

"Teru, why did that bother you so much?" Kiyoteru's ruler clatters to the floor as he leaves the room silently. "Teru..." mumbles Tohma, as Kiyoteru slams the door behind him. "Poor guy..." Haruto nods in agreement.

Kiyoteru marches down the hall, to the spot where Kozu and Haruto were, and Kozu still is. "Teru? Are you alright?" Kiyoteru ignores the question, walking over to him and kneeling in front of him. "T-Teru...?"

"Why." Kiyoteru demands, refusing to meet eyes with him, staring intently at the floor.

"What are you-?"

"Why were you blushing. Tell me." he finally lifts his head, finding himself lost in Kozu's deep purple eyes. He places a hand over Kozu's cheek, pulling him in slightly closer.

"K-Kiyoteru, I...I don't know..."

"Yes you do! Tell me!" Kiyoteru's self-control line was snapping. Either he needed an answer or he needed a kiss. Possibly both, depending on how long Kozu resisted.

"Only if you tell me something first!" That was unexpected, but kiyoteru nodded. Kiyoteru was one of those people who, depending on how great of a cost was at stake, he would do anything to get what he wanted. "Tell me why, when we were kissing, you leaned into me, and when you did, I felt something press against my leg."

Kiyoteru turns bright cherry red. _Shit, he felt that?_ Kiyoteru had recalled feeling his *ahem* press lightly against Kozu, but didn't realize that Kozu himself had felt it as well. "Uhm, well, I'm not going to deny the fact that what you felt was what you thought it was. Why, is because I love you, Kozu. I love you and I think you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life, not to mention how great of a singer you are. You're perfect in every way. I want you all to myself."

Kozu stares at him for a few moments, emotionless, before pushing Kiyoteru's hand away, grabbing both sides of the great teacher's face, pulling him in close and kissing him. Kiyoteru's brain shorted out at the feeling of those familiar soft lips against his own, and melted into the kiss. he kisses back with more than enough force, licking Kozu's bottom lip for permission to enter his mouth, and when those perfect lips part slightly, he smirks.

After exploring the sweetness that was the mouth of Hokaze Kozu, he pulled away, smiling widely at his newfound lover. "Be mine?" he asked, taking Kozu's hand. Kozu nods.

"My pleasure."


End file.
